Brother Bonding
by x chew baka x
Summary: Malcolm and Reese have some fun, but what happens when Dewey stumbles upon them? Read and review!


**Incest and slash and whatnot. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you for real?" A disgruntled Malcolm questioned his older brother. He was absolutely shocked to see his brother stripping very seriously, right in front of him.

"Yes, now strip!" Reese commanded his brother with his lips pouted and his eyebrows low.

_'He does look kind of cute' _Malcolm giggled softly as Reese's nipples were exposed. _' ... Ew, did I just say that?' _Malcolm shook his head and rid himself of thought before trying to excuse himself from his brother. "But ..."

"I don't wanna' hear it!" Reese interrupted. "Do it now." He stated sternly.

Malcolm did as Reese wished, dazed and confused as to why his brother had surprisingly decided to "come out" without any warning. Yes, Malcolm couldn't believe it. His brother was gay. But he also wondered as to why he was making him strip. _'Does he know I'm that way too?'_ Malcolm lowered his face in embarrassment as he took off his final piece of clothing, leaving only his tight, white briefs which clearly outlined his half-hard erection.

Once Reese was also down to his briefs, the boys stood up straight and opposite the room from one another, and looked into each other's eyes deeply; Malcolm in confusion and embarrassment, and Reese in pure lust.

Reese interjected in a softer, more sensual voice than earlier, "Okay, so you obviously know I'm gay." Reese sighed and lowered his expression before continuing as Malcolm shook his head 'yes.' "And obviously, you don't mind?" Reese hoped in a half question, half statement tone.

There was more silence. "Mal..." Reese sighed, longing to hear his brother's thoughts.

"Oh, sorry ..." Malcolm snapped out of his daze in order to have a logical conversation; although, that was pretty hard, as the two brothers were half naked and opposite each other. "Well, I, uh ..." He was trying to find the right words. "It's, uh, not that I don't care. Y'know, 'cause I do, 'cause your my brother and all ..." It sounded pretty good so far. "And, I, uh, especially don't mind because ..." He paused and sighed before continuing, "I am too."

Reese knew what he'd meant. He gasped and his jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide as Malcolm blushed more fiercely than he ever had. "Dude, that's awesome!" Reese whispered in glee. Malcolm agreed but Reese dived further into the thought. "We're two brother's who share a room who are both gay who are adolescent and who would love to fuck each other's brains out any minute of the day!" He managed in one breath excitedly. "And besides," he used a 'cooler' tone now, "I was gonna' fuck you whether you liked it or not." He smirked cockily as Malcolm chuckled and blushed.

After a moment of silence, Malcolm breathed. "So, uh ... what now?" He managed.

"Well," Reese thought introspectively, "why don't we free our little buddies? They can use some fresh air, and we could use some fun." He smiled sinisterly and reached for the elastic holding the fabric enclosing his dick and urged Malcolm to do the same.

"On the count of three?" Malcolm was a little embarrassed, for his older brother would most likely be 'bigger' than him. Reese nodded. "One ... Two ..." Malcolm paused before wincing and blurting,_ "Three!,"_ and the two boys dropped their briefs immediately and they fell to their ankles, revealing two almost seven inch cocks surrounded by succulent balls and small patches of pubic hair.

They gazed at each other in amazement. They've seen each other naked before, but never _like this. _They'd never jacked off together like some brothers did, and they'd only seen each other naked when changing. Reese was then tantalized into walking over to his brother, never blinking, and wrapping his cold fist around his brother's six and a half inch cock. Malcolm shuddered at the touch, but returned the favor by grabbing Reese's in the same way. They shared a passionate peck of the lips before they jerked each other and lied their heads on each other's shoulders, standing dead center in their room.

Neither could tell who was moaning, grunting, or whimpering. The feeling was so good for both of them, and the thought that it could be even better excited them further. Malcolm took initiative and used his free hand to push backward on his brother's hard chest in order to lie him down on the bed. Malcolm was on top and they were still jacking each other off before Malcolm decided to push Reese's hand away and travel downward to his brother's nipples to suck and nibble at them lightly. The pleasure caused Reese to thrust upward into Malcolm's stomach and grunt loudly, urging Malcolm to go lower.

Malcolm complied and immediately dropped his face to his brother's crotch, and he gulped nervously and closed his eyes at the sight of the six and three quarter inch beauty, before slowly opening his mouth to take the head in. It tasted salty as Malcolm's tongue traced the slit and he got used to it, so he let it travel further and further down his throat until Reese's dark patch of pubes slightly tickled the outside of his lips. Reese then bucked upward and Malcolm let it swiftly travel in and out his mouth.

It appeared Malcolm was hopeless to Reese, so he moved Malcolm away and sat up, before letting his legs swing off the bed so he could stand right next to it. Malcolm was lying on his stomach and Reese's midsection was in front of him again, and Reese directed Malcolm, "Suck."

Before Mal's mouth was even engulfing the cock, Reese fisted the back of Malcolm's head and fucked his face, and Mal just closed his eyes and took it. Reese was thrusting fiercely and his knees were getting week, and noticing this, Malcolm looked up to his brother with his bright blue eyes. "Oh Jesus." The sight sent Reese over the edge, and humping harder than before, he came quickly. The liquid trickled down Malcolm's throat as he gobbled the remainders from the tip of Reese's boyhood.

"Mal, that was so good." Reese grunted in satisfaction. He paused before continuing. "I feel like I owe you now. Anyway, I ought to show you how it's done." He smiled and shifted Malcolm into a lying position and he kneeled over his legs and let his face travel right to the treasure. "Get ready for the feeling of a lifetime," and before Malcolm could reply, Reese swiftly licked the tip causing his brother to quiver. He licked fiercely, as a cat would lick its' milk, but growing tired of this, he then took the whole thing in his wet cavern, and Malcolm shuddered at the moist feeling surrounding his cock. With skill, Reese then swirled his tongue around the tip and bobbed his head up and down, causing Malcolm to grip the sheets and mutter obscenities in sheer pleasure.

After almost four minutes, Malcolm felt an odd feeling in his stomach, and before Reese knew it, Malcolm came in his mouth. He gasped heavily in order to regain his breath. "Ohmigod." He managed. Malcolm laid there in udder bliss, as Reese crawled up to his shoulder and let his head rest there.

"Enough for one night?" Reese questioned innocently as Malcolm nodded. Before shutting their eyes, both boys looked subtly toward the door to see that the door was cracked, and from the inside they could see the brown eye belonging to Dewey. "Oh shit ..." Reese exclaimed, and their eyes opened wide in realization before Reese ran to the door and opening it to grab Dewey before he could get away. Reese dragged him in, unaware he was still naked, and sat Dewey on the bed near Malcolm as Malcolm covered himself with the satin sheets. Dewey just stared at Reese's again-growing erection, as Reese attempted to obtain his attention.

Dewey shook his head and blushed, much like Malcolm had earlier, and after thinking, he looked up to his oldest brother to innocently state, "Listen. Please don't yell. I mean, I'm not gonna' tell ..." He sighed and hesitated. "I just want to be included." He frowned, looking down at his clothed four inch erection.

Reese couldn't help but sympathize and he looked at Malcolm who had a smirk on his face. They nodded in agreement before attacking Dewey like hungry wild animals, stripping his clothes off as he shifted around like a puppet. Dewey strutted a sinister smile as they pulled his arms out of the sleeves, ripped his pants from under his ankles, and soon enough all that was left were his tight, white, tented briefs, and Dewey himself pulled the elastic and let them fall to the ground.

"So, is it nice?" Dewey questioned half innocently, half knowingly. He'd always gotten the answers he wanted. He'd gotten anything he wanted. He knew how to manipulate people's minds with his innocence and intelligence, and he'd known tonight was going to be amazing for him if his brothers listened.

All Reese and Malcolm could do was nod in excitement. Dewey pushed them aside and laid on the bed, placing his hands behind his head and giving his brother's the most seductive look he could offer.

"Well?" He mumbled, calling attention to his erection.

Reese and Malcolm both immediately rushed to take the small boner in their hands, but their butts bumped into each other as they fought to get closer to Dewey.

"Boys, boys, why don't we all share?" Dewey was a genius.

This caused Malcolm and Reese to grunt in dissatisfaction, but also in agreement, as they both got to their knees on either side of him and placed their faces down, cheeks touching. Their butts were out in the open and their faces were right in front of Dewey's hairless crotch, and soon enough, they both opened their mouths and let their lips slide on either side. Malcolm was on the right and Reese was on the left, and they had the shaft surrounded, all but the head. Their lips slid against each other's as they slid up and down, so they attempted a passionate kiss but their tongues were halted by Dewey's thin shaft.

Dewey was in heaven as the friction from the tongues, the lips, all of it pleasured him. All he needed was to be down someone's throat now. He grabbed the back of his brothers' heads and pulled them away as they looked up curiously to see Dewey smiling evilly.

"So, who wants it in their mouth completely?" They both looked up longingly, but witnessing Malcolm's weak attempts earlier, he chose Reese to take it down his throat. As directed, Reese gently sucked the head, but soon enough, the short shaft was completely covered by his mouth. Reese performed a bobbing motion, and all Malcolm could do was jerk himself and watch the agonizing looks of pleasure Dewey was emitting from the feelings Reese caused him to have.

Reese figured Dewey couldn't 'shoot' yet, so after another two minutes and several loud whimpers from Dewey, he'd come to a halt, figuring he'd had a dry orgasm. Dewey was panting and gasping for breath, and Malcolm wished to be included now, but Dewey said he'd like to sit 'the next part' out.

He directed his older brothers into the doggy style position. Malcolm on bottom and Reese on top, and the boys knew what to do from their. As Reese entered and felt his brother flex around him, all he could do was moan and watch Dewey's reaction, Malcolm doing the same. Reese started out slowly and sensually, but then he acted ape-like and humped more fiercely than one could imagine, attempting to impress Dewey. Malcolm was just taking it, wincing, and emitting whimpers and cries every two or three seconds. Reese was very close as Dewey directed them to stop, and, dissatisfied, Reese pulled out and Malcolm relaxed.

"I liked what I saw ..." Dewey let his hand wrap around his chin as he smiled. "But now I want Malcolm inside of me." Malcolm's expression changed to one of anxiousness, and Reese was disappointed, but once Dewey was in the "doggy" position, he motioned for Reese to sit in front of him so he could blow him. Malcolm quickly entered his cum-lubed cock into Dewey's unbelievably tight whole, and all he could do was shudder as Dewey's ass flexed around him. Dewey was smiling and groaning and taking it, and soon enough he took Reese in his mouth, and he sucked Reese's dick very professionally.

Reese grabbed his face and humped upward as Malcolm was also growing tense and getting faster. His pubic hair hit Dewey's crack each time he thrust in, and this sent him over the edge as he came into Dewey's ass. At the same time, Reese came in his mouth, all over his tongue. Neither could take it anymore and Dewey felt double the warmth and pleasure as they finished releasing into him.

All three collapsed onto each other, Reese on his back, Dewey lying on Reese's stomach, Reese's wet pubes tickling his chest, and Malcolm onto Dewey's back, Dewey's warm butt almost in his face.

This sight tempted Malcolm into lifting Dewey's midsection up again and licking his ass, following a path to his hole. He let his tongue swiftly slide in and out numerous times as Dewey gasped and Reese's jaw dropped in surprise.

Once Malcolm felt he'd had enough of the taste, Dewey managed, "I like the initiative," and laughed before he lifted Malcolm's face up to a kiss. "And I liked your tongue-work," he directed at Reese, kissing him too.

Once all three boys were satisfied, they cuddled next to each other, Dewey in the middle as the older brother's wrapped their arms tightly around him to hold each other as well.

"You guys are awesome." Reese smiled, kissing his little brothers on their foreheads.

"Yeah, this has been the best brother-bonding we've done in a while." Malcolm chuckled as the other two giggled.

"Well, goodnight?" Reese whispered.

"Night." The other two yawned in unison, and the three brothers drifted peacefully into slumber.

* * *

**You like? Review! Check out my other stuff! Go to my other account! See my profile!**


End file.
